


Circles

by Haywire



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire





	Circles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [th_esaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/th_esaurus/gifts).



"S'funny, when you think about it," he sloshed, strong odoured liquid spilling forth from the bottle he clutched. "There's two o's in Booker, two circles, get it?"

She tugged him along, hand on the crook of his arm. In his state she didn't have to pull too hard.

"Will the circle... be unbroken..." Booker warbled, stopping to hiccup.

Elizabeth stopped where she always stopped, knee deep in the water. She placed her hand on the back of his head and pushed it down, down.

He didn't resist.

"There's a better... home a-waitin'..." he managed before his voice was drowned out.


End file.
